narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Music
The anime, being a TV show that has lasted many seasons, has many opening and ending themes. These themes have been from original Japanese songs. The themes have been cut into at least 1:30 by TV Tokyo. The average usage for openings are around 25 episodes while for endings it can be up to 12 episodes save for the first two endings, Wind and Harmonia respectively. They are in order as shown: Japanese Version Naruto Openings # R★O★C★K★S (performed by Hound Dog) From episodes 1 to 25. (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) From episodes 26 to 53. (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by little by little) From episodes 54 to 77. (full song length: 4:00) # GO!!! (performed by FLOW) From episodes 78 to 103. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by ) From episodes 104 to 128. (full song length: 4:47) # (performed by Stance Punks) From episodes 129 to 153. (full song length: 3:33) # (performed by ) From episodes 154 to 178. (full song length: 4:07) # Re:member (performed by FLOW) From episodes 179 to 202. (full song length: 3:17) # (performed by Hearts Grow) From episodes 203 to 220. (full song length: 4:55) Naruto Endings # (performed by: ) From episodes 1 to 25. # (performed by: Rythem) From episodes 26 to 51. # (performed by: ORANGE RANGE) From episodes 52 to 64. # ''' ALIVE (performed by: ) From episodes 65 to 77. # (performed by: ) From episodes 78 to 89. # (performed by: TiA) From episodes 90 to 103. # (performed by: ) From episodes 104 to 115. # (performed by: ) From episodes 116 to 128. # (performed by: No Regret Life) From episodes 129 to 141. # (performed by: ) From episodes 142 to 153. # (performed by: ) From episodes 154 to 165. # (performed by: CHABA) From episodes 166 to 178. # Yellow Moon (performed by: ) From episodes 179 to 191. # (performed by: ) From episodes 192 to 202. # (performed by: SABOTEN) From episodes 203 to 220. Naruto Movies # Home Sweet Home (performed by in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow # Ding! Dong! Dang! (performed by "TUBE") in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel # (performed by "MARIA") in Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Shippūden Openings # Hero's Come Back!! (performed by nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. (full song length: 4:35) # Distance (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. (full song length: 3:07) # (performed by ) From episodes 54 to 77. (full song length: 3:33) # Closer (performed by From episode 78 to 102. (full song length: 3:35) # (performed by ) From episode 103 to 128. (full song length: 4:03) # Sign (performed by FLOW) From episode 129 to 153. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by From episode 154 to 179. (full song length: 3:52) # (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 180 to 205. (full song length: 4:05) # (performed by 7!! Seven Oops ) From episodes 206 to 230. (full song length: 4:13) # Newsong (performed by tacica) From episode 231 to 256. (full song length: 3:30) # (performed by THE CRO-MAGNONS) From episodes 257 to 281. (full song length: 2:26) # (performed by Daisuke) From episodes 282 to 306. (full song lenght: 3:58) # (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 307 onwards. Shippūden Endings # (performed by From episodes 1 to 18 (full song length: 4:55) # (performed by "Alüto") From episodes 19 to 30 (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by "little by little") From episodes 31 to 41 (full song length: 4:39) # (performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?") From episodes 42 to 53. (full song length: 4:04) # (performed by "SURFACE") From episode 54 to 63. (full song length: 5:27) # Broken Youth (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 64 to 77 (full song length: 4:52) # Long Kiss Goodbye (performed by Halcali) From episode 78 to 90. (full song length: 4:06) # (performed by DEV PARADE) From episode 91 to 102. (full song length: 3:44) # (performed by '' SUPER BEAVER'') From episodes 103 to 115 (full song length: 4:47) # My ANSWER (performed by SEAMO) From episodes 116 to 128. (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by ) From episode 129 to 141. (full song length: 4:29) # For You (performed by AZU) From episode 142 to 153. (full song length: 4:17) # (performed by: ) From episode 154 to 166. (full song length: 3:29) # (performed by Supercell) From episode 167 to 179. (full song length: 5:59) # U Can Do It! (performed by DOMINO) From episode 180 to 192. (full song length: 4:17) # (performed by Aqua Timez) From episode 193 to 205. (full song length: 5:49) # Freedom (performed by From episode 206 to 218. (full song length: 3:52) # (performed by OKAMOTO'S) From episode 219 to 230. (full song length: 3:44) # Place to Try (performed by TOTALFAT) From episode 231 to 242. (full song length: 03:40) # (performed by Hemenway) From episode 243 to 256. (full song length: 03:24) # (performed by UNLIMITS) From episode 257 to 268. (full song length: 03:42) # (performed by AISHA Featuring CHENON) From episode 269 to 281. (full song length: 05:05) # (performed by MUCC) From episodes 282 to 295. # (performed by 7!! Seven Oops ) From episodes 296 to 306. # (performed by DISH// ) From episodes 307 onwards. Shippūden Movies # Lie-Lie-Lie (performed by "DJ OZMA") in Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (full song length: 3:47) # NO RAIN NO RAINBOW (performed by ) in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (full song length: 5:09) # (performed by "Puffy AmiYumi") in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (full song length: 4:24) # If (performed by ) in Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower (full song length: 4:42) # (performed by ) in Naruto 5: Blood Prison # (performed by ) in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja English Version Naruto Openings # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") From episode 1 to 52. # (performed by "Asian Kung-Fu Generation") From episode 53 to 77. # GO!!! (performed by "FLOW") From episode 78 to 104. # (performed by ) From episode 105 to 128. # (performed by Stance Punks) From episodes 129 to 153. # (performed by ) From episodes 154 to 180. # Re:member (performed by FLOW) From episodes 181 to 203 # (performed by Hearts Grow) From episodes 204 to 220. Naruto Ending # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus") From episodes 1 to 220. (full length: 1:46). Shippūden Openings # '''Hero's Come Back!! (performed by nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. # Distance (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. # (performed by ) From episodes 54 to 77. # Closer (performed by From episodes 78 to 102. # (performed by ) From episodes 103 to 128. # Sign (performed by FLOW) From episodes 129 onwards. Naruto Movies # Never Give Up (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Albums Naruto: Best Hit Collection # R★O★C★K★S / Hound Dog # ウインド / 明星 # 遥か彼方 / Asian Kung-Fu Generation # ハルモニア / Rythem # 悲しみをやさしさに / little by little # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ / ORANGE RANGE # ALIVE / 雷鼓 # GO!!! / FLOW # 今まで何度も / ザ・マスミサイル Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 # 流星 / TiA # Home Sweet Home / ゆき磯屋 # 青春狂騷曲 / サンボマスター # マウンテン・ア・ゴーゴー・ツー / キャプテンストライダム # はじめて君としゃべった / ガガガSP # ノーボーイ・ノークライ / Stance Punks # 失くした言葉 / No Regret Life # スピード / アナログフィッシュ # Ding! Dong! Dang! / Tube # 波風サテライト / シュノーケル # そばにいるから / AMADORI # パレード / CHABA # Yellow Moon / 明星 NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- # GO!!! (FLOW) # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ (ORANGE RANGE) # 青春狂騷曲 (サンボマスター) # 今まで何度も (ザ・マスミサイル) # ハルモニア (Rythem) # 悲しみをやさしさに (little by little) # Ding! Dong! Dang! (Tube) # Home Sweet Home (ゆき磯屋) NARUTO ALL STARS # "Distance" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: LONG SHOT PARTY) # "R★O★C★K★S" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: Hound Dog) # "シナリオ"- 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: SABOTEN) # "流れ星 ~Shooting Star~" - 森久保ショー里芋 (Shikamaru) (original: HOME MADE 家族) # "ユラユラ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: Hearts Grow) # "つぼみ" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: MARIA) # "目覚めろ!野性" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: MATCHY with QUESTION?) # "キミモノガタリ" - 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: little by little) # "Re:member" - 森久保ショー里芋 (Shikamaru) (original: FLOW) # "ピノキオ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: オレスカバンド) NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008 # "Re:member" - FLOW # "PINOCCHIO" (ピノキオ) - ORESKABAND # "Tsubomi" (つぼみ; Flower Bud) - MARIA # "Yura Yura" (ユラユラ; Wavering) - Hearts Grow # "Scenario" (シナリオ) - SABOTEN # "Hero's Come Back!! - "nobodyknows+ # "Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~" (流れ星 ～Shooting Star～) - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Michi ~to you all" (道 ～to you all) - aluto # "Lie-Lie-Lie" - DJ OZMA # "distance" - LONG SHOT PARTY # "Kimi Monogatari" (キミモノガタリ; Story of You) - little by little # "Mezamero! Yasei" (目覚めろ! 野性; Awaken! Wild) - MATCHY with QUESTION? Best Hit NARUTO # "Blue Bird" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Sunao na Niji (Gentle Rainbow)" - SURFACE # "Broken Youth" - NICO Touches the Walls # "NO RAIN NO RAINBOW" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "CLOSER" - Inoue Joe # "Long Kiss Good Bye" - HALICALI # "Bacchikoi!! (Bring it On!!)" - DEV PARADE # "Hotaru no Hikari (Glow Like a Firefly)" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Shinkokyuu (Deep Breaths)" - SUPER BEAVER # "My ANSWER" - SEAMO # "Dareka ga (Of Someone)" - PUFFY # "Sign" - FLOW # "Omae Dattan da (It Was You)" - Kishidan # "For You" - AZU NARUTO Greatest Hits # "Tomei Datta Sekai (It was a Transparent World)" - Motohira Hata # "Jitensha (Bicycle)" - Oreskaband # "Utakata Hanabi (The Transient Fireworks)" - Supercell # "Diver" - NICO Touches the Walls # "U Can Do It" - Domino # "Orchestra of Midnight" - Aqua Timez # "Lovers" - 7!! Oops # "FREEDOM" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Yokubou o Sakebe!!! (Shout Out Your Desire!!!)" - OKAMOTO'S # "Newsong (News Song)" - tacica # "Place to Try" by TOTALFAT # "By My Side" - Hemenway # "If" - Kana Nishino (Naruto Shippuden: Movie 4 Lost Tower Theme Song) # "Future Eve" - OKAMOTO'S (Naruto Shippuden Special: A Chunin Exam of Flames! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! Theme Song) # "Otakebi (War Cry)" - Yusuke (Naruto Shippuden Movie 5: Blood Prison Theme Song) Video Game Soundtracks NARUTO: Konoha Spirits Original Game Soundtrack Composed by Kenji Tani, Makoto Suehiro, Tomohiko Sato, Showtaro Morikubo # Fighting Spirits (4:09) by Takeuchi (Naruto Uzumaki) # My Way of the Ninja (0:53) # Time of Departure (1:21) # Let's Fight!! (1:53) # Battle in the Wilderness (2:07) # Battle on the Lake (1:20) # A Fierce Fight Begins (3:11) # Decisive Battle (2:48) # Full Throttle Chakra (2:12) # Desperate Fight in the Castle Tower (3:08) # Puppet Army Assault (1:28) # Desperate Fight - Battle Against the Three Shirogane (2:46) # Take Down the Ultimate Puppet! (4:10) # Aiming for the New Land! (1:56) # Welcome to the Shinobi Shop (1:21) # Premonition (1:25) # Rest (1:17) # In Front of the Great Konoha Gate (2:50) # Suspicion Begets Suspicion (1:16) # Scheme (1:17) # Confrontation with a Crisis (1:21) # Theme of the Three Shirogane (1:07) # A Visit from Fate (1:22) # Fighting Spirits (Instrumental) (4:06) Naruto Narutimate Hero Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # Naruto Heroic Record (0:56) # Beginning of the Way of the Ninja (1:37) # Survival Practice (1:29) # Kyuubi… Wakes Up! (0:38) # Naruto Uzumaki! (2:45) # Fallen in Snow (2:53) # Unmotivated Man (1:23) # The Bad Guy Behind the Scenes (1:05) # The Third Hokage (2:43) # Konoha on Fire (1:37) # True Power (0:46) # The Important One (3:28) # The Will of Fire (2:55) # "Akatsuki"… Invasion! (1:45) # Mysterious Attacker (2:01) # The Sharingan Successor (3:30) # Chidori's Roar! (0:40) # Hidden Feelings (1:40) # The Fifth Hokage (2:23) # To the One Who Succeeds to My Dreams (0:31) # Sasuke's Irritation (2:36) # Despair and Fear (1:33) # Solitary Ninja (1:19) # The Extreme Evil… Kimimaro (1:04) # Dance of the Kaguya Clan (2:17) # Konoha's Green Beast (1:16) # Big Debt (2:58) # Friends (1:48) # Naruto and Sasuke (3:01) # Light of Separation (1:24) # Determination and Desire (3:05) # To a New Era (5:29) # Battle to the Death…! (2:33) # The Dreadful…"Akatsuki" (2:12) # Tsunade's Battle (2:18) Naruto Shippūden Narutimate Accel Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # Time of Reunion (2:44) # Tranquility and Reunion (1:51) # Dark Clouds Approach (1:36) # Kazekage Attacks (0:28) # Someone to Protect (2:13) # Those Who Embrace the Darkness (1:35) # Urgent Instructions (1:13) # Team Guy vs Kisame (0:52) # Mysterious Person and Rare Animal (2:23) # Itachi Uchiha (1:33) # Bloody Clash (2:48) # The Most Evil Puppeteer (1:33) # Sakura Dancing (2:05) # The One Who Howls Wildly (2:15) # Wish… Dancing in the Sky (2:04) # Hope (3:40) # Those in the Everlasting Darkness (1:12) # Ninja Art - Super Beasts Scroll (0:30) # Green Back (1:50) # The Great Evil Appears (1:21) # The Fourth Awakens (1:29) # Raging Beast (2:05) # Two Threatened People (2:21) # Harden Your Resolve (2:09) # Sasuke Uchiha (2:48) # Bonds (1:58) # Light and Darkness (3:28) # Tree Felling Village (2:48) # Sacrificial Girl (2:07) # Crystal Cave in Thick Darkness (2:16) # Great Shadow (1:48) # Confrontation with the Black Shadow (2:25) # Consolidating One's Bonds (2:00) # Fragment of Hope (1:12) # Awakening (2:24) # Under the Sunlit Trees (1:43) Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Limited Edition Soundtrack Composed by Yasunori Ebina. # Opening (1:30) # Main Title (0:31) # Big Fight with the Giant Toad (2:27) # Deadly Struggle (2:19) # The Ones to be Protected (2:05) # Sorrowful Eyes (2:11) # Sand Ripples in the Wind (2:23) # Dream and Determination (1:27) # Earth-shaking Matter (2:37) # Gentle Eyes (1:09) # The Roar in a Rain of Tears (2:25) # Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:45) # The Back that Fades Away (2:20) # Light Never Goes Out (2:31) # Day of Departure (2:35) # Squad 7 (5:00) # The Curtain Opens (0:50) # Premonition (1:40) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - The Original Video Game Soundtrack Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # "Akatsuki" (2:00) # Battle In The Sand (2:34) # Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) # Eyes Like Cold Steel (1:51) # Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) # The Dying (3:58) # Paces Towards Death (3:28) # The Only Brother (1:56) # The Eye Of Rinne (2:03) # Lightless Struggle (2:59) # A Will Inherited (2:01) # He Who Howls And Rages (2:48) # White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) # The Way To Peace (3:26) Original Soundtracks Naruto Original Soundtrack (2003) Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Main Theme # (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II (2004) Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III (2005) Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Gale's Big Adventure # Princess Gale!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beginning of the Adventure… # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure… Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack (2007) Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Shippūden (Time Duration 2:06) # (Time Duration 3:03) # # (Time Duration: 1:51) # # # # # # Akatsuki # # Jinchūriki # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack II (2009) Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # # # # # # Hidan # Kakuzu # # # # # # # # # # Guren # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Naruto Shippūden: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Fang # Flying Light # Silent Song # Distant Thunder # Wanderer # Evening Moon # Fire Drops # Howl # Memory # The Mark # Evening Primrose # Blaze # Coursing Cloud # Fire Run # Reflection Fire # Night Stroll # Sand Cloud # Scene of Violence # Dead Sea # Supremacy # Fairy-Tale book # Vicissitude # Hidden Leaves # Glorious Clarity # River # Burned Down # Forced Twilight # Hiruko # Breeze from the Flapping of Wings # Sacred Fire # Blind Animal # God of War # Flames # Evening Calm # Summer Breeze # Journey Naruto Shippūden: The Lost Tower Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Hundred Thunderclaps (4:14) # Ruins Of Rōran (0:38) # Suddenly (1:40) # Flashing (0:36) # Instrumental Band (1:03) # Young Bird (1:10) # Crimson Light (2:01) # Star Atlas (0:41) # Dead Sea (0:56) # Raising The Curtain (0:14) # Heavy Fog (0:35) # Lake Shining Moon (1:37) # Rumbling Tide (1:55) # Dragon Rain (3:27) # Suffering (2:40) # Mukade (1:42) # Game (0:25) # Confusion (1:25) # The Magic Flute (0:47) # Ruined Castle (1:10) # Shining Moon (0:57) # War Participation (1:06) # Phosphorescent Light (2:58) # Full Moon (1:35) # Warrior (2:40) # Flight (2:13) # Anti-Heaven (0:42) # Returning Home (3:41) # Hills And Rivers (0:48) # To Light/ HAYAMI SAORI (3:04) Naruto: Blood Prison Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Suspicion # Mui # Viper # Ghost Lantern Castle # Bonfire # Rascal # Heavenly Prison Fire Sword # Ceremony # Cloudiness # Wheat Harvest # Retrograde # Gold-brocaded Damask # Prison # Paradise # Wise Man # Purity # Polar Night # Verge of Death # Beast of Prey # Thunderstorm # Castle Tower # Arabesque Chaos # Witch Doctor # Crimson # Infinite # Water Lily # Comet # Halo Naruto the Movie: Road To Ninja Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # On The Road (1:52) # The Mission (3:14) # Rainy Day (2:01) # Storm (00:52) # MADARA (1:37) # Sign (1:27) # Boy Friends (1:47) # Paradise (2:02) # Doubt # Lee Dash Lee (1:35) # My Home (00:37) # Spiral (1:37) # Hidden Face (00:51) # Delusion (1:35) # Dark Side (1:10) # True Dream (2:09) # Lost Memories (00:34) # GAMA (00:41) # Middle Age Attack! (2:55) # Conflict (1:23) # Fake Happiness (2:19) # No Home (2:42) # The Mask (4:03) # Ghost Town (1:00) # ROAD TO NINJA (4:32) # I Wish (1:03) # Bad Feeling # Breakdown (2:26) # Behind The Mask (4:09) # Clear Black Sea (1:30) # Nine Tails vs Black Nine Tales (3:25) # Madara vs Naruto (2:05) # My Name (2:18) # Thank You (1:17) # Family (00:48) Category:Songs